The Parents
by SpecialHell
Summary: Part of the series that wasn't meant to be a series. Tony Sr. and Jackson Gibbs find out about their sons' impending nuptuals. Slash, obviously.


_A/N. This is following on from Convenient and its sequels. _

* * *

Tony paced the living room floor. Gibbs was sitting on the sofa, watching on with fond amusement.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Tony asked, finally stopping in front of his fiancé. Tony still loved thinking and saying that word, although he was sure he'd love 'husband' even more. Gibbs' response was to pull Tony down onto his lap and wrap his arms tightly around the younger man.

"Either we set the dates a week apart and spend the time in between on hot coals, or we just get it done."

"Rip the band aid off," Tony supplied and Gibbs hummed his agreement. Leaning his head on Gibbs' shoulder, Tony exhaled heavily. "Ok. We can do this. We can, right?"

"Right."

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Tony tried to move from Gibbs' embrace, but the older man wouldn't budge. Tony stared with wide eyes, waiting to see who would come through. It was Jackson, and Tony couldn't help relaxing.

"Hey dad," Gibbs said with a smile.

"Son," Jackson replied, wearing a similar smile. "Tony, it's good to see you."

"You too, Jack." Tony's hand was on Gibbs' chest, his ring shining in the light. Jackson acknowledged it with a small tilt of his head.

"I trust this means you're finally making an honest man of my Leroy?" Jackson laughed softly when Tony blushed.

"Something like that," Tony mumbled. "How did you…?"

"When someone finally makes your son happy, the way he used to be, you notice. Didn't take a genius to figure out it was you." Both men were warmed by this and silence reigned for a few seconds.

"There's coffee," Gibbs offered.

"I'll get it," Tony said, extricating himself from Gibbs' embrace. "You two catch up." Tony left for the kitchen and Jackson sat next to his son.

"I'm happy for you, Leroy."

Gibbs smiled, somewhat shyly. "Thanks dad. Date's not set yet, but I hope you'll make it."

"Of course," Jackson nodded. "Does Tony's father know?"

"We're expecting him any minute. This was actually his idea… sort of."

"This I have to hear," Jackson chuckled. Tony returned at that moment with two mugs of hot coffee. He handed them off to each of the Gibbs men before sitting on the arm of the sofa nearest his future husband. Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's knee and Jackson had to suppress a grin at how relaxed they looked together.

"My father," Tony started, clearing his throat. Jackson didn't need to look at Gibbs to know this was an uncomfortable topic for the youngest in the room. "He suggested I marry Gibbs. He wanted to be sure I had someone, legally, who could take care of me if anything happened."

"But he didn't know about the relationship?"

"No," Gibbs answered for Tony, hand tightening reflexively on his knee. "He just thought I'd be the most receptive to a marriage of convenience, considering my history."

"When will he be here?" Jackson asked, a small set to his jaw at the thought of the other father's actions.

"We're not sure," Tony admitted. "When I called he said he'd try his best." A knock at the door pulled everyone's attention, and Tony stood hastily to answer it. Jackson placed his coffee mug on the table and Gibbs did the same.

"Answer me honestly," Jackson whispered when Tony was out of earshot. "How close have you come to knocking Senior's lights out?" Gibbs' only response was a smirk and a dipped head. Jackson nodded knowingly and both men looked up when the DiNozzos came into view.

"Well well," Senior smiled. "Doesn't this look official. Junior, something you want to tell me?"

Gibbs stood up to join Tony, who had paled at Senior's question. Carefully he led Tony back to the sofa. Jackson, deciding to spare the boys, spoke up.

"It seems we're both about to become father-in-laws, Mr DiNozzo," he said in his usual relaxed tone.

"Oh, Junior," Senior enthused, sounding pleased. "You took my advice."

"Kinda," Tony replied, looking up at his father. Senior looked confused. Gibbs reached out a hand to Tony, who took it gratefully.

"I proposed to Tony," Gibbs offered. "While your suggestion was the push I needed, the truth is Tony and I have been seeing each other for some time."

"You're… a couple?"

"Yeah, dad," Tony said, clearing his throat. "I love Gibbs. Have for a while." Silence filled the room for a moment, as Senior seemed to process the information. When it became too much, Tony spoke up. "Are you ok with this?"

"I…" Senior looked at his son, wanting to be honest. "If Gibbs makes you happy, that's all that matters to me."

"You mean it?" Tony asked, standing abruptly and going to his father. It broke Senior's heart a little that Tony would be so surprised to receive his blessing.

"Of course," he replied with a smile, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice as he always did. "I mean, grandkids would've been nice one day, don't get me wrong."

"That could still happen," Gibbs mumbled from behind them, earning an almost comical look of amazement from Tony. He chuckled in response before putting out a pacifying hand. "One thing at a time, alright?"

"Hey," Senior pulled Tony's attention back. "All I ever wanted was for you to be safe, happy and loved. I know I didn't always provide that for you, but if Gibbs is giving you what you need, you know I'll support it."

"I, uh…" Tony took a deep breath, the emotions getting the best of him. "I appreciate that, dad." They looked at each other for a long moment, decades of unsaid sentiments passing between them. Clearing his throat, Jackson stood and approached his son.

"It's getting late," he said softly. "I should get going; leave you boys to it."

"You got a place to stay?" Gibbs asked in reply, his eyes shifting from Tony to Jackson every few seconds.

"I'm booked in at a motel downtown for now."

"Nonsense," Senior cut in, turning their individual interactions into a group one. "I have an account at the Palomar. You can have a room on me."

Jackson looked surprised. "You sure about that?"

"Of course! If we're going to be family, it's the least I can do."

Jackson looked to Gibbs, who was looking at Tony, who in turn was looking at Senior. Since he was getting no answers, with a small shrug Jackson said "that's very generous of you, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Please, call me Tony," Senior beamed.

"That could get confusing," Jackson replied. The two men were gravitating toward the door and their sons simply followed behind.

"That's why I call my son Junior. He hates it though."

"Leroy is the same. Always goes by Jethro, mostly because his mother preferred it I think."

The conversation was cut off by the door closing, leaving Tony and Gibbs standing in the hallway looking at each other. There was a moment of silence before, almost simultaneously, they laughed. Relief and disbelief coming out in deep, breathtaking laughter. They moved together until they were leaning against each other, Gibbs in turn leaning against the door.

"Y'know what?" Tony finally said through the last of his sniggers. "I think we just might make it."

Gibbs looked down at Tony, feeling happier than he'd thought he could be. Tony had given him so much peace already, and the idea that he could love this man more had never occurred to him until now. "Ya think?" was all he could muster before pulling Tony in for a soft, giddy kiss.


End file.
